Solo actuamos
by NeruBlack
Summary: Es un RPS de la pelicula Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban, Gary/David.
1. London Calling

**Disclaimer**: ningún personaje es mío, todos son criaturas del universo. Cualquier similitud con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

London Calling (The Clash)

El primer día de trabajo es difícil siempre, sin importar cual fuese el empleo. Uno siempre siente algo de nervios y un poco de miedo a cómo serán las relaciones con tus futuros compañeros de trabajo. David se sentía así en camino a Leavesden , el automóvil lo llevaba a una velocidad adecuada para la zona, pero él no podía evitar pensar que el chofer solo intentaba alargar su sufrimiento.

Sabía que era algo tonto por pensar de esa forma, más de la mitad de las personas con las que le tocaría trabajar eran adolescentes y todos decían que muy amables. Pero no podía evitar la inseguridad, porque después de todo, el hacía mucho tiempo que no era un adolescente y estaba seguro de que a no les caería muy bien. Aunque seguramente debería entablar una relación con ese chico Radcliffe, porque al parecer su personaje era una especie de figura paternal para el muchacho. En fin.

Ya se había presentado para interpretar a Quirrell y le habían dado el papel a Ian Hart. El mismo debía admitir que había sido una buena decisión, el muy bastardo lo había interpretado de maravilla. Cuando le ofrecieron ese papel decidió que lo mejor era concentrarse en lo que sabía de Lupin para llegar a él. Según lo que sabía era un bueno hombre, atormentado, con algunas secuelas de haber sido un chico travieso alguna vez, hay algo en su forma de hablar muy característica de los ingleses y eso le gusta. Le gusta mucho. No recuerda cuando fue la última vez que interpreto a alguien tan inglés como Remus Lupin.

El director le pidió que fuera, le dijera que debían hablar con alguien del reparto para dejar en clara la relación entre sus personajes, él automáticamente pensó en Radcliffe y esperaba que el chico fuera fácil de entender porque no quería tener problemas, el papel le gustaba demasiado.

-¿Ya llegamos?-le pregunto al conductor que parecía muy relajado escuchando alguna vieja canción de The Clash que a David le sonaba de sus mejores años.

-Solo falta un kilometro, dos máximo-le contesto.

David asintió y largo un suspiro. Continuo armando un rompecabezas mental sobre Remus Lupin, había algo que le faltaba. No lograba encontrar al personaje del todo. Le gustaría que alguien le hubiera dicho quién demonios interpretaba a Sirius o Peter, sería mucho más fácil llegar un poco más preparado sabiendo si conocía o no a quienes eran "supuestamente" sus viejos amigos.

-Llegamos, señor-le anuncio frenando ante lo que parecía una gran fábrica.

Abrió la puerta y se enfrento al fresco aire, se subió un poco el cuello de su abrigo marrón y camino hacia una joven que parecía estar esperándolo.

-Lo estábamos esperando, señor Thewlis-le anuncio sonriéndole.

Parecía tener unos veinte muchos o treinta y pocos, emanaba energía. Cargaba una agenda negra y tenía un manos-libres colgando de la oreja izquierda. Parecía simpática.

-Bueno, aquí estoy-contesto devolviéndole la sonrisa.

La mujer lo condujo por un sinfín de pasillos atestados de personas en el interior del estudio. Había varios sets de filmación diferentes esparcidos por el lugar, cables en el suelo y goteras en el techo. Era la primera vez que estaba en un lugar así para trabajar, le pareció muy cálido.

-El director me dijo que lo llevara hasta el comedor, es uno de los lugares más espaciosos de aquí y quería mantener una charla con usted-le informo caminando deprisa.

David no contesto, casi tenía que correr para ir al paso de su guía. Esa mujer debía tomar mucha cafeína. Le hizo recordar a los periodistas que persiguen desastres naturales, de esos que no paran en el camino hasta no llegar a donde deben ir.

Al fin llegaron a lo que parecía encontrarse en el fondo de la fábrica. Era bastante espacioso, si.

Había varias personas en el lugar, pero parecía que solo dos se destacaban en el centro. Sentado de una forma despreocupada y sin inmutarse por el griterío a su alrededor, se encontraba Alfonso Cuarón, era como si le divirtiera el revuelo que había allí y cada vez que la sala quedaba en silenció decía algo que lograba que todos se exaltaran nuevamente. Junto a él, un hombre de cabello negro y ojos divertidos contemplaba la escena e intercambiaba miradas con el director como si se pudieran entender de forma privada. Gary Oldman tenía una forma particular de sonreír de lado.

-¡David!-exclamo Cuarón caminando hacia él como si lo conociera de siempre tomándole la mano con mucho entusiasmo.

Tenían un acento particular. _Claro que tiene un acento particular, idiota. Es mexicano _se recordó a sí mismo. El era un gran fanático de los trabajos anteriores de Alfonso, estaba extasiado de trabajar con él, tal vez incluso aprendería algo. Hacía mucho tiempo que un director no le enseñaba algo nuevo.

-Hola-saludo con cortesía. Por dios, ese hombre solo lo había visto dos veces y parecia ser su mejor amigo al cual no veía hace años.

-David quiero presentarte a Gary quien será Sirius Black-le dijo llevándolo al centro de la habitación que parecía haber enmudecido-. Gary, este es David interpreta a Remus Lupin.

-Lo sé-respondieron ambos a la vez.

Entre actores británicos todos se conocen, es muy fácil. Además era ridículamente obvio ¿A quién más podría estar interpretando Gary? ¿O habría algún otro Remus tan perfecto?

Gary le tendió una mano y David la tomo.

-Es un placer-le dijo sonriendo.

Gary solo asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bueno qué iba diciendo… ah, sí-dijo Cuarón volviendo a captar su atención-. Bueno me gustaría hablar con ustedes en privado-se volvió hacia los demás-. Si son tan amables de retirarse…

Todos se marcharon deprisa sin hacer mucho ruido dejándolos solos a ellos tres.

-Bueno señores me gustaría que en este momento, en este lugar, justo ahora intenten presentarse el uno al otro nuevamente-comenzó a hablar con una soltura y velocidad muy inusual para alguien quien realmente no nació en un país donde se use la lengua inglesa-. David quiero que hables a Gary no como si fuera Sirius, sino como fuera un desconocido con el cual debes presentarte y contarle sobre ti mismo desde la actitud de Remus. Y quiero que tu, Gary, hagas exactamente lo mismo pero desde tu personaje.

Ambos asintieron y se miraron de frente ignorando al director.

-Bueno es un placer-se presento Remus, porque ya no era David, era Remus-. Remus Lupin

-Sirius Black-contesto el otro con una elegancia que no se había nombrado aun en el guion, pero nadie se atrevió a decir que no pertenecía a Sirius.

-Supongo que le ofrecería té si tuviera pero…-miro alrededor como buscando algo-. Al parecer no hay.

-No me gusta mucho el té-lo corto llevándose las mangas de la camisa hacia los codos- ¿Qué haces aquí, Remus Lupin?

-¿Yo? Solo estoy de paso-contesto cortésmente- ¿Y usted?

-No es su asunto.

David se perdió un minuto en esa frase. Ya no entendía bien quien era ¿seguía siendo Remus?

-Supongo que no-intento salir a flote antes de hundirse-. Pero si necesita ayuda…

-Ya que lo mencionas… no creo que no-suspiro finalmente lanzándole una mirada inquisidora- ¿tú buscas a alguien?

-No particularmente-su mirada se ensombreció y pareció envejecer de golpe. Fue el turno de Gary de quedarse estupefacto- No estoy seguro de donde estoy ¿usted sabría decírmelo? Mi sentido de la ubicación se pierde algunas veces.

-¿Yo? Yo no he salido a las calles en largo tiempo-rio tirando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Cuarón aplaudió y los obligo a volver en si.

-Muy bien, excelente-rugió aplaudiendo con entusiasmo-. Quería saber hasta qué punto conocen a sus personajes.

-¿Qué estas charlas no se dan en privado?-pregunto David extrañado. Una de las primeras cosas que le habían advertido era que si iba a estar en la película no debía conversar con nadie sobre las charlas privadas, ni siquiera con otros actores.

-Sí, pero en su caso necesitamos un nivel más profundo de… acostumbramiento-intento explicar ¿ese hombre sonreía siempre?-. Sirius y Remus se conocen hace más de veinte años, desde el colegio. Es natural que estén acostumbrados el uno al otro y hay detalles que me pareció…-lo medito y luego largo una carcajada-, luego iremos viendo. Esto me pareció oportuno.

-¿Es Sirius algo más que yo no le haya dado?-pregunto Gary. Es importante que no haya dicho "hay algo que yo le haya dado que no le pertenezca".

-No, no, no-contesto Cuarón negando con la cabeza-. Esta perfecto, para ambos. Por ahora con eso basta. Es solo que… David, me gustaría que Remus, no es algo que yo haya discutido con Jo, pero me gustaría que lo hicieras mas-comenzó a mover las manos como si girara engranajes, y David que creía que los Ingleses eran los más expresivos con las manos-, quiero que Remus sea homosexual.

-Oh-exclamo el algo sorprendido.

Era eso, eso que no encajaba. Lo que le faltaba para entenderlo. Porque "su" Remus no había llegado completo aún.

-¿Es algo que te moleste?-pregunto Gary con escepticismo y una sonrisa torcida.-. Vi la película con el chico DiCaprio.

¿Todavía no había salido del personaje? ¿Se había perdido en el camino? No se suponía que debía lanzar una acusación así. Además, Leonardo no era tan pequeño como para que lo llamara "chico".

-¿Qué?-pregunto aturdido, que poco sutil que era es hombre- ¡No! Solo me sorprendió. Creo que ya me lo había imaginado.

-Excelente-lo felicito Cuarón como si tuviera un problema mental.

Genial.

-Y Gary quiero que… tiembles ¿esa es la palabra?-pregunto preocupado de haber fallado en su dialogo.

-¿Quieres que tiemble? –Pregunto divertido- ¿Cómo un cachorro con frio?

-La palabra seria "miedo"-aclaro haciendo un ligero énfasis.

-Ya-contesto entendiendo.

Cuarón los miro como si hubiese encontrado u diamante en bruto o algo así y luego paso a caminar por el lugar volteando a veces a verlos estando parados allí sin hacer nada más que seguirlo con los ojos.

-David tu deberías estar más estático, no me mires todo el tiempo espera a que yo haga algo mas y en ese momento desconfía, dame el beneficio de la duda-le pidió-. Y Gary, estuviste doce años en prisión. Desconfía de tu propia sombra. Y creo que no tengo nada más que decir a los dos juntos a menos que no les incomode quedarse los dos para hablar de cuando deberían volver y unos detalles mas

-No, no nos molesta.

-Claro.

-¡Eso!-los felicito Alfonso en español-. Se supone que sea así ¿alguno leyó la Orden del Fénix?

-Eh… no-admitió Gary.

-Se supone que hay un momento en donde Harry de alguna forma puede verlo que adolescentes y James y Sirius eran unos bastardos con Snape-le explico deprisa-. Y Remus no hace nada. Porque después de todo son sus amigos y siente miedo de decir algo porque siente suerte de que así lo sean.

-¿Pero de eso no deberíamos preocuparnos más adelante?

-No, porque en el orden en que filmaremos primero deberán llevarse bien y luego llegar a la ruptura… sí creo que así es como será.

-Siento que le falta algo-confeso Gary disculpándose con una sonrisa-. No lo sé, ¿era el líder del grupo?

-¿Líder dices?-pregunto Cuarón confundido por la palabra- ¿Cómo de una pandilla?

-Exacto.

-Oh, no-le contesto riendo-. No había líder. Digamos que era algo así como… ustedes son ingleses asique supongo que me entenderán si les digo que era como los Beatles.

Había algo extraño en la forma que pronuncio el nombre de la banda, tal vez su acento.

Gary pareció molestarse por ello Y David también. No solo por ser ingleses deben conocer y amar a los Beatles. Lo hacen, pero ese no es el punto.

-¿El último disco? ¿Cuál fue?-pregunto tocándose la barbilla-. ¿Abbey Road?

-Si-contesto Gary sin entender.

-Véanlo con esa energía, con la adrenalina que siempre está al máximo y la sangre corriendo de forma violenta-estaba estirando los brazos y mostrando cómo se marcaban las venas en ellos-. Gary tu serás John, tienes que tener siempre algo de lo cual quejarte y quiero que lo hagas. Tienes que estar en todo lo que se haga aquí.

-Claro-acepto entendiendo el punto.

-Y tu, David, quiero que seas Harrison-le toco el pecho con la palma abierta y agito su cabeza haciendo que sus rizos bailaran-. Quiero que parezca que te pueden manejar, pero eres un lobo. No está en tu naturaleza dejarte llevar. Estas triste porque todo termino, por muy poco que lo demuestres.

David asintió y volteo a Gary.

-Entonces… ¿Cuándo tengo venir para empezar con el vestuario? Porque no pueden vestirlo sin mi ayuda.

-Claro.

Camino hacia la puerta y pego un grito. La joven que había recibido a David volvió a entrar.

-¿Cuándo empezamos con las pruebas de maquillaje y vestuario?

-Dentro de…-miro la hoja que tenía en las manos para verificar la fecha-. El miércoles.

-¿Y yo?-pregunto David.

-El mismo día, pero debería venir más temprano-le explico casi como si se disculpara-. Remus tiene una serie de cicatrices y supongo que habrá que hacer pruebas para saber si le pondrán una máscara o solo maquillaje.

-Mascara-pregunto inseguro, eso de mascara complicaba las cosas-. ¿Qué me tape toda la cara?

-No, solo tiene que hacer el efecto de la cicatrices-lo calmo Cuarón.

-Claro.

-Dices "claro" demasiadas veces-comento Gary-. Existen sinónimos.

-Lo sé-respondio frunciendo el seño. Por dios que hombre tan petulante.

-Podríamos leer algunas escenas-intervino el director sintiendo la tensión-. Aunque tal vez…. Si tal vez sea mejor cuando tengamos a Daniel con nosotros. Así que pueden retirarse ha sido bastante menos complicado de lo que esperaba.

-¿A si?-pregunto Oldman buscando algo en sus bolsillos. Pareció encontrarlo, saco un paquete de cigarrillos.

-Bueno, entre grandes actores a veces hay dificultades-se explico-. Supongo que eso servirá cuando vean a Alan Rickman.

-¿Rickman está aquí?-pregunto Gary sorprendido- ¿Con que papel?

-Severus Snape-dijo Cuarón confundido por la pregunta

-¿Qué nunca viste una escena de las películas anteriores?-era el turno de David de ser indiscreto.

-No, la verdad-admito encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Por qué aceptaste el papel en tal caso?

-Mis hijos creen que es genial-resumió con sencillez encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-Oh.

Alfonso los observa como si fuera Colon y acabara de encontrar las tierras prometidas. Porque mientras discutían y el cigarrillo de Gary se consumía parecían realmente Sirius y Remus.

-Podrían tomar un café alguna vez, para enriquecer a sus personajes-les sugirió.

-Cla… si-respondio David corrigiéndose.

Gary se rio algo fuerte. Muy fuerte, estaba temblando.

-Nos vemos el miércoles, David-se despidió palmeándole la espalda-. Lamento haberme comportado así.

La risa de Cuarón volvió a sonar mientras Oldman se retiraba.

Se sentía un idiota, no lo había notado. Gary estaba actuando. La gente tenía razón en lo que decía, Oldman era un excelente actor. Bastardo.

**¿Nunca se les ocurrió pensar que Cuarón tenía esa idea de Remus y Sirius? Como si hubiesen sido una pareja.**

**Yo siempre lo pensé y se me ocurrió esto mientras miraba El Prisionero de Azkaban. Ese abrazo, "escúchense los dos peleando como un viejo matrimonio", es probablemente la mejor frase de toda la maldita película. Cuando Gary abraza a David como si fuera lo único real. Insisto, Cuarón se las trae.**

**Les dejo este RPS hecho para marmara, una amiga que no tiene problemas en decirme una y otra vez que la pareja mas OTP es Remus/Sirius. No lo veo precisamente así, amo a Tonks y me encanta con Remus, pero me es fácil imaginarme a Sirius loco por Remus e incluso a David confundido por Gary.**

**Saludos, Neru.**


	2. David in the sky with diamonds

David in the sky with diamonds

-Llevo cinco horas aquí-se lamento David observando cómo le ponían mas y mas apliques de algún material gomoso en la cara.

-Por Dios, pobrecillo-se lamento la chica, Watson ¿era Emily?

Lo había ido a conocer, al parecer le había gustado su trabajo en alguna película y lo había ido a ver. Parecía alguien muy amable, no era la niña malcriada que él esperaba encontrarse. Iba a tener que admitir que era bastante agradable.

-Esto no es nada-le contesto riendo mientras recordaba cómo había sido rodar "Total Eclipse" con la barba, el bigote, las arrugas que aun no eran propias y todas esas cosas. Fue horrible, las seis horas y treinta minutos más largas de su vida

-¿Esto no es nada?

La chica le sonrió de forma muy simpática.

La puerta sonó y una de las personas que estaba alrededor corrió a abrirla. Cuarón estaba en la puerta sosteniendo el hombro de un adolescente delgado y de mediana estatura, no debía tener más de catorce años. Sonreía a David y parecía muy emocionado por estar allí.

-David, este es…-comenzó el director.

-Daniel Radcliffe-se presento el chico extendiendo la mano con entusiasmo-. Es un placer.

-Igualmente, Daniel-respondio dándole una sonrisa sincera.

-Emma-saludo Daniel observando a su amiga- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo quería conocerlo-dijo con sencillez.

-Nosotros ya hemos terminado-anuncio una de las mujeres encargadas de transformar a David en un hombre lleno de cicatrices.

Las personas se fueron retirando dejando a el director solo con sus actores.

-Creo, que lo mejor sería que tú te fueras a buscar a Jules para que termine con tu prueba de vestuario-le pidió Alfonso a Emma.

-Bien-acepto dando un salto para irse de la habitación.

David no recordaba la última vez que había visto a alguien tan enérgico, no sabía si era la forma de ser de ella (Emma, ahora sabia su nombre) o era la juventud que gozaba.

-Bueno, David creo que había algo que querías decirle a Daniel-comento Cuarón mirándose al espejo que David tenía enfrente.

-Si-confirmo-. En el guion especifica que la relación entre Remus y Harry es muy buena, así que me gustaría que nos conociéramos un poco para poder plasmar esa relación en la pantalla.

El chico parecía algo mareado ¿Nunca le habían hablado así?

-Eh, claro.

Eso le dejo muy claro que si bien Daniel tenía conocimiento técnico sobre cómo se manejan las cosas en el cine, no tenía ni idea de cómo ser tratado como un actor.

-¿No hay nada que quieras decir, Daniel?

-Supongo que…-miro fijamente a Cuarón y le sonrió como si acabara de entender algo-. Quiero aprender.

Alfonso sonrió. Era claro que las cosas iban a cambiar, ya no les iban a servir las cosas. No iba a haber alguien detrás de cámara gesticulando y diciéndoles que debían de mostrarse mas sorprendidos, tristes, alegres, entusiasmados o asustados. Ese hombre los iba a hacer trabajar.

-Tengo que ir a hablar con Heyman, los productores son unos bastar… oh, no puedo decir eso-dijo lamentándose-. No puedo creer que me hayan hecho firmar eso.

Parecía realmente indignado y se retiro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Firmar qué?-David no entendía el porqué de todo aquello.

-Un contrato-contesto Daniel-. Le prohibieron decir groserías por medio de un contrato, tienen miedo de cómo nos pueda afectar eso.

-¿Eso los afecta?

-No particularmente-contesto encogiéndose de hombros-. De hecho me gustaría conocer unas cuantas groserías en español. Sería una nueva perspectiva y ampliaría mis conocimientos.

-Me imagino-contesto riendo.

Daniel soltó una risa breve. No dejaba de mirar a todos lados como si buscara un tema de conversación.

-¿Nervioso?-pregunto David.

-Algo-confeso sonriéndole-. Es la primera vez que hago algo así.

-¿Te refieres a…?

-A que nunca nos pidieron algo así-respondio suspirando y apoyándose en la pared-. Es la primera vez que empezamos a trabajar con tanta anticipación y Alfonso… por dios, nunca parece estar conforme. Hemos llegado a grabar la misma escena unas veinte veces. Es tan raro, en el primer día nos pidió que hiciéramos un ensayo ¡un ensayo! Desde la perspectiva de los personajes contando nuestras vida.

-¿Y todo eso te molesta?-intento no sonar exasperado o rodar los ojos. Había elegido una mala profesión si le molestaba todo eso.

-¿Bromeas?-le pregunto sorprendido-. Me gusta, pero no sé hasta qué punto soy capaz de… sobrellevar la situación.

-¡Pero si esta no es tu primer película!-le dijo sorprendido.

Todos eran gente muy buena y todo eso. Pero se sentía tan raro. No podía evitar pensar que de un momento a otro Tim Burton saltaría detrás de una cortina con un cuchillo en la mano. Así de ezxtraño lo sentía todo.

-Esta es la primera vez que voy a actuar-aclaro con un estremecimiento-. Alfonso ha dejado claro que no me va a servir todo en una bandeja.

-¿Esa idea te gusta tanto como te aterra?

-Creo que me gusta un poco mas de lo que me asusta realmente.

-Entonces te ira bien-sentencio encogiéndose de hombros y observo fijamente su reflejo-. No me gusta llevar estas cosas en la cara.

Daniel parecía absorto con algo mas y no le prestaba atención.

-¿Sabes cómo es él?-pregunto Daniel finalmente con un dejo de ansiedad-. Tú ya lo conociste o eso dijo David.

-¿David? Yo soy David.

_Si, estaban todos locos._

-Me refiero a Heyman, el productor-le respondio con una sonrisa indulgente.

-Ya-dijo comprendiendo. _Tal vez no esta tan loco_-. Asumo que hablabas de Gary.

El chico asintió enérgicamente y una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-¿Cómo es?

Bueno esa era una pregunta algo complicada. Es decir: era muchas cosas. No sabía a que ese refería Daniel. Oldman era de mediana estatura, moreno, de piel pálida y contextura física delgada. También podía decir que era actor, pero eso el chico ya lo sabía, o que era algo extremista con darle vida a un personaje. Era un imbécil y era un genio. Es una de esas personas que David podía encasillar en el sitio de "quienes nacieron para ser estrellas", pero solo encajaba perfectamente en el de "voy a hacer que te avergüences de pensar que sabes actuar"

-Es un actor muy profesional y muy bueno-respondio mirando a Daniel.

-Eso creí-admitió suspirando, en ese momento parecía incluso más amedrentado.

David rio con sorna sin poder evitarlo y se levanto para palmearle el hombro al muchacho. Era bastante simpático.

-No es tan malo como crees, es muy amable-le dijo guiñándole un ojo-. Solo cálmate un poco.

-Es fácil decirlo.

David rio y abrió la boca para decir algo mas pero fue interrumpido por un joven muchacho que con su lista de papeles.

-¿El maquillaje ya esta?-pregunto interrumpiéndolos.

-Eh, si.

-Genial, porque hay un ensayo en diez minutos.

David suspiro y camino a la puerta seguido de Daniel, quien casi le pisaba los talones.

-¿Viste la película de Gary? Esa que hace con Anthony Hopkins-le pregunto mientras el asistente tocaba una puerta tras la cual debía estar Emma.

-Creo que no, no estoy seguro-le contesto confundido.

-Bueno ahí estuvo genial, usaba como una máscara ¿sabes?

-¿Si?

-Sí y aun así podía… actuar-parecía alucinado con la simple idea-. Es decir… lo notabas. Como algo visceral, si él tenía miedo tu también. Y todo eso con una máscara cubriéndole el rostro. La máscara era horrible-le aseguro.

-No es horrible en realidad-le aseguro.

_Un minuto, ¿Por qué he dicho eso?_

-¿No?

-No asusta, para nada.

-Supongo que eso es porque tú también eres un actor-dijo mostrándose impaciente-. Quiero decir… te prohibieron la entrada a la jodida china. Oh, no se supone que deba maldecir aquí.

Miro alrededor para ver si alguien lo había escuchado.

Un poco de orgullo egocéntrico cubrió a David y no pudo oír lo último que Daniel decía. Ese orgullo que había sentido cuando se graduó de la universidad. No era algo similar pero le producía la misma sensación. Daniel tenía razón, su actuación le había vedado la entrada a la _jodida_ China. Y no podría estar más feliz por ello.

-Muy bien-lo despertó Cuarón.

No sabía cuando había pasado aquello, pero estaba en un set con veinte o tal vez treinta personas alrededor.

-Momento crucial, se van a conocer-dijo Cuarón-. Abandonen todas expectativas.

Radcliffe rio y al parecer fue uno de los pocos que entendió aquella broma.

-Cuando tienes expectativas las cosas no funcionan-les recito Daniel, tal como Cuarón lo había hecho con él unos días atrás.

Daniel, Emma y el chico pelirrojo, que David juraría que se su nombre empezaba con "r" estaban ansiosos por empezar. Y solo era un ensayo.

-Muy bien, aun no quiero que sea así…-comenzo Cuarón sonriéndoles-. Pero Remus, porque olvídense de David, el es Remus, este hombre aquí será como su tío favorito y así quiero que lo miren en cada toma después de esta. Hoy no es un ensayo normal, es el principio ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Ahora es solo un extraño en el tren?-pregunto Emma.

-Emma no me hables, yo ya no existo-le indico el director.

-Podemos hablar a un tono normal aunque parezca que no queremos despertarlo.

-Rupert, solo deja que pase, no lo intentes.

Rupert, eso era. Bueno al menos sabía que era con "R"

David tomo asiento en uno de los asiento del set del compartimiento de tren. Se acurruco contra la ventana y se quedo allí.

Escucho voces hablar y supo que habían empezado. Que no era solo el ensayo, tal y como Cuarón lo había dicho era el inicio.

Cuando el ensayo de esa toma estaba por finalizar noto, en los ojos de Daniel, después de haber recibido un trozo de chocolate imaginario, que Remus Lupin había nacido.

****

Daniel miraba a Gary como si fuera una ilusión. De esas que si volteas a ver algo mas desaparecen. Se lo comía con los ojos y parecía asustado por su presencia.

El muy desgraciado de Oldman parecía bastante satisfecho por eso.

-Podrías dejar de hacerlo-le sugirió David tomando la varita que le ofrecía un hombre de cabello crespo.

-¿Hacer qué?-pregunto inocentemente mientras una mujer le daba los últimos toques al tatuaje de su pecho.

-Intimidar al chico.

Gary rio y a la chica le tembló la mano. El tatuaje se corrió lo que retraso las tomas unos minutos.

-Pero si ni siquiera he hablado con él-le dijo a David aun riendo-. Además es divertido.

-Puedes ser gentil-respondio ignorando su risa-. Digo, solo tiene catorce años. No es que se lo hagas mas fácil ignorando a la pequeña estrella de la película.

Gary freno en seco y su expresión se puso seria.

-Si tu crees…

-Ah, olvida lo que yo creo.

Gary espero pacientemente a que terminaran con su retoque y se dirigió a Daniel y Rupert. Emma desde una esquina con Cuarón miraba la escena sonriendo. Cuarón solo miraba con recelo.

-Hola-los saludo Gary con decisión.

-Hola, es un placer-Daniel se paro con entusiasmo y agito su mano varias veces. Eso le costo tres semanas de burlas de mano de Rupert y Alfonso, quienes no paraban de saludarlo como si se tratara de la reina.

Gary carraspeo para no reírse.

-Estem… bueno, supongo que deberías quererme mucho.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Rupert confundido.

-Me refiero a la escena-dijo señalando el lugar. La pantalla verde en el fondo, junto con vegetación, pasto y tierra marcaban la escena de la transformación del lobo y la huida de la rata-. Aquí ya nos queremos. Bastante raro ¿no? Es decir, hace unos minutos me odiabas y ahora sabes la verdad. Es increíble que a Harry nunca le diera un derrame cerebral.

Rupert estallo en carajadas y no era fácil pararlo una vez que empezaba.

Cuando Timothy Spall llego con su rostro maquillado y sus gestos de roedor el set estaba listo. Incluso Rupert intento serenarse.

Se metieron el hoyo en el suelo que les habían marcado y el rodaje empezó. La misma escena doce veces y la adrenalina no bajaba un ápice, era genial.

-Dejémoslo así-los corto el director contrariado-. Mañana veremos si… mañana lo intentaremos otra vez. De todos modos no podemos terminar sin Alan. Y me gustaría mas una escena continuada.

Eso significaba que nada de lo rodado durante ese día servía. Nada.

En fin. A veces sucedía y nadie parecía molesto.

Las cosas comenzaron a revolucionarse y entre diez personas ayudaron a todos a volver a sus estados normales sin tatuajes, cicatrices o rostro de roedor. Fue muy rápido, más que cualquier otro día. Al parecer todos querían llegar pronto a casa.

-¿David?-lo llamo Cuarón.

-¿Si?-noto a Gary junto a él y como este lo miraba con una expresión culpable.

-Lo que no funciono fue el abrazo-le anuncio casi disculpándose por tener que decirlo-. Es algo raro pero le falta algo.

-Pero yo no puedo devolverle el abrazo-se excuso el como si fuera su mama a que le estuviera regañando por ser travieso-. Yo debo retorcerme de dolor.

-Lo se, pero Gary debe… Sirius debe querer calmarte-lo dijo con tranquilidad fingida, había un huracán en sus ojos-. Debes permitirle llegar hondo y luego atacarlo.

-Vaya, si que te tomabas en serio eso de ser gay-dijo sorprendido.

La cara de Gary era perfecta para una foto. Era Lucifer en su versión humana.

-Creo que… creo que tu, es decir Remus, le gusta a Sirius-admitió sonriendo-. O alguna vez así fue.

-¿Con que si?

-Bueno…-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Yo también lo creo-agrego Cuarón por lo bajo. Era obvio que nadie debía oír ese secreto.

Perfecto, Oldman había convencido al director. Y ahora parecía el favorito del maestro, no de esos que le regalan una manzana lustrosa. Sino de esos que hacen bromas y aun así se los perdona.

-¿Y qué quieren que yo haga con eso?-pregunto desafiante.

-Solo quería que lo sepas-dijo Gary dándose la vuelta y hablando si girar-. Por cierto fui amable, como habrás notado puedo serlo.

-Ya, el mundo se pregunta porque aun no te han dado un Oscar.

Se alejo riendo. Eso lo iba a pagar. No le dolia no tener un Oscar o una nominación, pero era una buena excusa para comenzar una guerra.

¿Querían a un Sirius enamorado de Remus? Oh, pues claro que lo iban a tener. Obviamente esa situación incomodaba mucho a Thewlis.

_Lo hubiera pensado antes de hablar _pensó con sorna.

Recordó la mirada de David decia "Eres un, bastardo". Ojos azules que lo hacían reír cuando le esquivaban la mirada.

Busco sus cosas para volver a casa. Tomo todo, incluyendo su abrigo negro, ese que su mujer tanto había odiado.

En el camino un cartel enorme en la carreta llama su atención, un anuncio de joyas alto casi tocando el cielo en donde el azul de fondo del cartel y la oscuridad de la noche que llegaba se confundían en el cielo. Y un diamante azul en el anuncio, del mismo color que…

-Ya basta, idiota-se dijo mirando al frente.

****

Segundo Capitulo… no tengan miedo a seguir leyendo les prometo que mejora.

Bueno un saludo a todos y gracias por leerlo, en verdad.

A los que comentaron les agradezco de todo corazón

**Tiny: **qué bueno que mis sospechas no eran solo mías… me refiero a lo de detrás de cámara.

Ese abrazo… el día que alguien me abrace así… no si no es de Gary no cuenta. Bueno muchas gracias por el apoyo =)

**Verne: **Las tardes ociosas en donde yo debería estar estudiando es en donde nacen mis fics, no sé si sea algo bueno pero es lindo compartirlo con alguien.

Cuarón es un genio, que dijo a David lo justo para interpretar al personaje de la mejor forma posible ¿no crees?

**Abbey:** Concuerdo con vos, yo debería a haber nacido en los 60 también, tal vez 70 pero más por el Punk… Y no mí importa quién se ofenda: Los Beatles son más grandes que Jesús.

**Marijo: **mentes macabras como las nuestras hacen que el mundo gire =)

La película por la que David no puede ir a China se llama "Siete años en el Tibet" y en la que Gary trabaja con Anthony Hopkins es "El silencio de los inocentes"

Saludos, Neru.


	3. It's a mad mad mad mad mad World

**It's a mad mad mad mad mad World**

El titulo es por una película ¿qué tiene que ver con el fic? Absolutamente nada =) pero cuando tenía siete era mi película favorita y ni siquiera entendía de que iba, alguien me la recordó esta semana y pensé en David. El porqué yace en mi inconsciente, los reto a venir a buscarlo.

Disclaimer: Ninguna personaje es mío, todo es obra de mami naturaleza y la falta de preservativos en el mundo ¡Que Merlín los bendiga!

* * *

Estar en casa sobre un sofá de un marrón lustroso con el periódico en las manos es probablemente uno de los placeres de la vida para David.

Algo extraño sobre él es que era probablemente el único hombre británico que lee el diario aunque odie hacerlo. También es probablemente el único hombre que no hace ningún comentario sobre lo que leyó o se queja de la economía del país, de algún político, la familia real… nada el no comentaba nada.

Su mujer no estaba. Vaya sorpresa, seguro que estaba con alguna de sus amigas viendo alguna película o paseando. En general su mujer le parecía muy inteligente e interesante, pero no podían ir a ver ninguna película juntos, o leer el mismo libro, sin terminar discutiendo por la diferencia de opiniones.

Tenía todo el día para él y ni siquiera sabía que hacer o a donde ir para pasar el rato. Fue a buscar su mochila al cuarto y busco una pequeña y abarrotada agenda repleta de números telefónicos, fechas de cumpleaños y compromisos, solo él era capaz de entenderse entre tantos papelitos suelto y todos de diferentes colores (incluyendo las escrituras en servilletas, los volantes entregados en la calle y pequeños trozos de hojas arrancados con desprolijidad). Busco un número que sabía perfectamente en qué papel lo había anotado, un pedazo arrancado de su copia del guion.

Miro el trozo de papel un rato antes de ir al teléfono y marcar el número. Se decidió con un suspiro. Después de todo, estaba muy aburrido.

-Tal vez ni siquiera este en casa.

Marco las teclas muy despacio con miedo a equivocarse en alguna y espero ante ese tonito tan irritante de espera. Al tercer tono, se escucho como alguien levantaba el teléfono.

-¿Hola?-pregunto una voz algo confusa.

_¿Es que nunca recibía llamadas al celular?_

-Hola, habla David.

-¿David?-pregunto la voz algo confundida.

-Sí, David Thewlis-contesto rodando los ojos.

No escucho ninguna respuesta por lo cual decidió continuar.

-Ya sabes, Remus Lupin… de la nueva película en la que trabajas-lo dijo pronunciando pausadamente cada silaba-. Harry Potter…

-Sí, si-respondio con rapidez-. Sé quién eres, pero no esperaba que me llamaras.

-Sí, bueno…

-¿Necesitas algo?-aun tenía esa voz de ligera sorpresa.

-Bueno, yo solo me preguntaba si…-comenzó dándose cuenta que realmente no lo sabía.

-¿Si?

-Mi mujer salió y no va a estar en toda la tarde-confeso-. Y Cuarón dijo que deberíamos hablar un poco… no sé, conocernos más. Digo, si es que puedes.

Otro silencio lo hizo esperar unos segundos.

-¿Ahora mismo estas disponible?

-Sí, claro-otra vez tuvo que rodar los ojos _¿Para qué lo habría llamado si no podía salir en ese momento?_

-Nos vemos en… No sé donde podemos vernos.

-Bueno ¿Londres?

-¿No es muy público?

-Yo no dije que parte de Londres.

-De acuerdo ¿Qué tal Harley street? hay un bar bastante anónimo por allí-sugirió Gary.

-Claro.

David tomo las llaves del coche, su abrigo y su abrigo gris. Ya estaba listo para salir.

* * *

Doblo la ultima esquina con paso seguro y mirando el suelo. Le gustaba mirar el piso mientras caminaba. Mirar al frente significaba ver caras y no sentía ganas de que nadie le dijera lo bueno que era actuando o lo genial que había estado en "tal o cual" película. Por lo general esas cosas no le molestaban, pero ese día prefería estar tranquilo.

_Un día de trabajo_ se dijo con un suspiro interno. Porque si Thewlis lo había llamada era por algo relacionado con el trabajo.

Levanto la vista una sola vez y lo vi allí apoyado contra un la pared de un bar con las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión que, según le pareció a Gary, no estaba completa sin un cigarrillo en la boca.

-¡Hey, tu!-lo llamo cuando estaba a unos metros de él.

-Hola-saludo David con una expresión molesta.

-Oh, sí-recordó disculpándose-. Lamento llegar tarde, es que me gusta caminar y…

-No, está bien.

Gary asintió y le hizo un gesto para que se dirigieran al bar de la esquina.

-Fue una sorpresa que llamaras ¿sabes?

-¿Lo siento?

-¿Qué?-pregunto confundido-. No me molesta. Solo no lo esperaba.

Le abrió la puerta para dejarlo entrar aun sonriendo. A David eso se le antojo muy extraño.

-Solo me pareció oportuno que hagamos esto, dentro de dos semanas volvemos a rodar y me creo que deberíamos prepararnos un poco.

-Pero tu dijiste "mi mujer salió…" eso quiere decir que solo te lo planteaste porque estabas aburrido-se lo dijo como análisis de los hechos, no parecía ni ofendido ni molesto por ello.

-Bueno, si un poco de eso.

Gary sonrió y tomo asiento en la mesa más cercana, lo suficientemente lejos de la ventana.

-Supongo que está bien, también estaba algo aburrido.

David lo imito y se sentó frente a él, apoyo su abrigo en el respaldo de la silla. Un joven con delantal blanco y cabello de un rubio ceniza por los hombros se acerco a tomar su orden. Un tatuaje tribal en el cuello y un aro en la oreja mostraban su pose de "soy adolescente y tienes que lidiar con eso". David espera seriamente no haber sido así a esa edad.

-Un café negro-dijo Gary tamborileando en la mesa con sus dedos y sin mirar al chico.

-Claro, ¿y usted?-le pregunto con aire aburrido a David.

-Té verde.

-¿Les traigo azúcar?

Ambos asintieron y esperaron a que se fuera para volver a hablar. Aunque ninguno de ellos estaba seguro de cómo iniciar la charla.

-¿Así que…?-comenzó Gary sonriendo y levantando ligeramente la vista- ¿Hoy no te pondrás nervioso?

David abrió los ojos como platos. Ese hombre no tenía vergüenza alguna.

-Lejos estabas de ponerme nervioso, solo me sorprendió-se defendió con rapidez.

-¿Sabes? No tendrías que haber hecho ese comentario sobre los Oscar-le dijo distraídamente mientras observaba como el mesero volvía con el café y el té.

-Un café negro y un té verde-anuncio poniéndolos en la mesa y marchándose sin hacer ningún otro comentario.

-Eso es lo que me gusta de aquí-dijo Gary felizmente.

-¿La simpatía del mesero?-pregunto David con sarcasmo.

-No, que sea un hombre-dijo tomando el primer sorbo-. Si fuera una mujer nos habría reconocido.

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-Porque no hay una sola mujer mayor de quince años en Inglaterra que no haya visto Dracula o todas las películas de Brad Pitt o el chico DiCaprio y tú apareces con ellos-dijo rascándose la nariz.

-Sí, pero como ninguno de los dos tiene un Oscar seguro no nos reconocerán-le molesto bastante el hecho de que por lo único por lo cual el podría ser reconocido es por salir en la misma película que Brad Pitt o Leonardo DiCaprio-. Sabes ese "chico DiCaprio" ha sido nominado a un Oscar…

-Oh, ya basta-se quejo frunciendo el seño divertido.

-No sabía que fuera susceptible ante eso.

-Oh, por lo general no me molesta-le aseguro tomando su taza y el azúcar-. Pero tampoco es como si pudiéramos dejar las cosas así.

-¿No?

-No.

David sonrió inconscientemente miro el lugar con detenimiento. Bastante común, paredes color crema con algunos cuadros de fotografías absurdas, como perros fumando o atardeceres anaranjados, en algunos rincones algo rebuscados se veía que, toscamente tallados, estaban los nombres de parejas enamoradas o de equipos de football. El piso de madera algo vieja y no de una forma rustica o pintoresca, sino simplemente como se ve la madera vieja. Las mesas esparcidas alrededor con manteles rojos y la carta de menú color amarillo creando una combinación algo chocante y bizarra. Las sillas si bien eran del mismo diseño, debían contar con unos diez o quince años de antigüedad.

Era un lugar extrañamente acogedor.

-Oye, aun no me creo que te ponga nervioso lo que dijo Alfonso-le recrimino Gary acomodándose los anteojos que poco a poco se habían deslizado por el puente de la nariz.

-No me pone nervioso, para nada-contesto riendo.

-¿No?

-No por los motivos que tú crees-le aseguro

-¿Y cuáles crees que son mis motivos?-le pregunto apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla y abriendo los brazos como invitándolo a hablar.

-Crees que tengo algún tipo de incomodidad con interpretar personajes homosexuales-le respondio con sencillez- ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

-¿No lo estoy yo?

-Claro que no, no me incomoda ningún tipo de actuación-le aseguro-. Yo bese al hombre que muchas personas de ambos géneros desearían poder besar alguna vez. Tuve que parecer enamorado de él y no fue fácil pero lo hice. Y no digo que no fue fácil porque sea un hombre, sino por el simple hecho de que para amar a Leonardo debes estar completamente desquiciado.

Gary hizo un gesto d conformidad con la boca y pensándolo unos segundos volvió a sonreír viendo como la taza de té era dirigida a la boca de su acompañante.

-Si, tal vez-le concedió-. Pero yo no soy él.

David lo miro extrañado sin saber a qué se refería. Y Oldman solo tomo la taza para acabar su café.

-Adoro este lugar, pero el café es un asco-se quejo.

-¿Por qué lo pediste?

-Es un mal habito adquirido en América, allí lo único que te mantiene en pie es el café-le contesto rebuscando en sus bolsillos pero frenando para llamar hablar con el joven en la barra- ¿Puedo fumar?

El chico asintió y Gary saco sus cigarrillos.

-¿Hay algo que creas debemos hablar ahora entre nosotros?

-¿Quieres que nos hagamos íntimos?-pregunto levantando las cejas y encendiendo su cigarrillo.

-No llegaría tan lejos.

-Bueno ¿Qué quieres saber Thewlis?

-Dijiste que tenias hijos ¿Cómo te llevas con ellos?-pregunto intentando recordar que sabia de aquel hombre fuera de su trabajo actoral.

-Son mis hijos-le contesto riendo-. Nos llevamos bien la mayor parte del tiempo. Son buenos chicos, tienen sus cosas pero supongo que yo era bastante peor cuando era niño. Lamento no saber mucho sobre tu vida fuera de escena, de hecho no sé nada de tu vida fuera de escena-se disculpo tirando algunas cenizas sobre una servilleta de papel-, pero ¿tienes hijos?

-No, no los tengo-contesto.

-Cuando hablamos dijiste esposa, así que estás casado…

-No, fue un modo de hablar-lo interrumpió llamando al camarero para pedir otro té-. No estamos casados. Solo en pareja.

-¿Desde hace cuanto?

-Unos tres años-le contesto, el chico que volvió con su té se quedo mirando a Gary detenidamente.

-Disculpe…-comenzó llamándole la atención.

-¿Si?-Gary le sonrió y le dirigió una significativa mirada a David.

-Oh, no es nada yo solo…-dijo finalmente-, se parece a mi profesor de inglés de la primaria.

David estallo en carcajadas dejando al muchacho asombrado y se retiro sin decir nada más. Tomo un rato antes de que pudiera volver a mirar a Oldman sin llorar de la risa.

-No le veo el chiste-murmuro por lo bajo el otro hombre.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo-dijo calmándose pero hipando cada tanto- ¿Tú estás con alguien?

-Ya no.

-Ya veo.

-¿Y planeas traer una boca que alimentar al mundo?

-Supongo que sí.

-¿Supones?-pregunto apoyando su cigarrillo contra la servilleta varias veces para apagarlo.

-Me gustaría tener un hijo, si-dijo algo evasivo-. Claro que si.

Gary metió las manos en los bolsillos pero no busco nada, solo las dejo allí.

-Sigues diciendo "claro" demasiadas veces-puntualizo como al pasar.

-Supongo que es un mal hábito adquirido en Inglaterra-suspiro haciendo que su acompañante riera.

-¿Quieres hablar sobre algunas películas viejas?

-Claro-asintió enfatizando la palabra con sorna y tomando un poco del nuevo té-. Pero antes dime ¿Tienes algún concejo para mí?

-Emm… no lo sé-respondio pensando- ¿nunca te cases con Uma Thurman?

David rodo los ojos pero sonrió a su pesar.

-No me refería a eso.

-No creo que necesites un consejo mío-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. No creo que los actores deban aconsejarse entre sí de esa forma. Solo deben mirar y aprender. Si no saben hacer eso… pues no deberían actuar.

-Tú no tuviste ningún problema en aconsejarme la ultima vez-le reprocho cruzándose de brazos-. Porque eso de ir a Cuarón para que me diga…

-¡Hey!-se defendió-. No te aconsejaba a ti, aconsejaba a Remus. Y me refería a que ya tienes tu trayectoria y yo la mía. El pedirle un consejo a un actor solo te saca de tu propio método para meterte en el de él. Tu método no es malo, para nada, solo quería que supieras como emplear ese método. Debías conocer más a Remus para poder empezar a interpretarlo.

-En ese caso, gracias.

-Bien, películas entonces-dijo frotándose las manos- ¿sobre las que nos gustan o sobre las que hemos trabajado?

-Ambas-respondio cruzando las piernas- ¿Hay alguna película que te marco más que ninguna otra?

-Bueno, Sid y Nancy fue realmente la primera en la que destaque-contesto riendo con nostalgia-. No lo sé, podría decirte el nombre de muchas películas ¿Y tú qué me dices?

-¿La que más me marco?

-Sí, dime ¿cuál es ese personaje que aun te cuesta sacarte de encima?

David dio un respingo involuntario y se tenso de golpe. Trago saliva con dificultad y sus ojos se nublaron de pronto.

-Paul Verlaine-contesto con sequedad-. Es…-se aclaro la garganta he intento no sonar como un adolescente en proceso de cambio de voz-. Es difícil sacarte de encima a ese hombre.

-¿No es el poeta homosexual?-le pregunto extrañado por la expresión del otro hombre.

-Sí, pero no es… no es por eso-le dijo finalmente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A como era, después de tomar-concluyo recuperando su tono normal-. Era violento, desquiciado, con su mujer y su hijo. Con el hombre que amaba. Les hizo daño a todos.

Gary vio el tormento que debía causar encontrar la capacidad de interpretar a alguien así, buscar lo peor de uno mismo exponerlo al personaje y dejar que lo tome y lo convierta en algo aun mas ruin, alguien que crees nunca serás, pero desde el momento en que lo interpretas y dejas que te llene, sabes que eres capaz de infringir todo ese dolor y esa maldad. Eso es aterrador y él conocía la sensación.

-Sé cómo se siente-le dijo apoyando su mano en la de David.

El la miro detenidamente hasta que Gary lo soltó.

-Si bueno, creo que él sería el más difícil de quitar de encima.

-Es bastante malo ¿sabes?-dijo mirando el techo, casi como si no hablara con el-. Cuando regaño a mis hijos o cuando discutía con mi mujer… me sentía uno de ellos. Porque el enojo sale de la misma forma y me daba asco-lo dijo en un tono de amarga sequedad-. Luego entendí que el poder, el saber que puedes, ser alguien malo no te convierte en un villano. Todos podemos ser unos bastardos, la posibilidad la tienen todos. La diferencia es que nosotros lo sabemos.

David quedo sin nada para decir. Seguramente porque no podía estar más de acuerdo.

-¿Tienes alguna película preferida?-le pregunto Gary volviendo a mirarlo.

-No estoy seguro, me gusta leer-contesto con un encogimiento- ¿Y la tuya?

-The Raging Moon, es de…

-Malcolm McDowell, lo sé-completo sonriendo-. También me gusta.

Gary asintió y saco una de sus manos para mirar la hora en él su reloj.

-¿Debes irte?-pregunto David algo decepcionado.

_¿Por qué suenas así?_ Se pregunto a sí mismo.

-No, pero deberíamos movernos de aquí-le dijo levantándose.

-¿Qué?-pregunto tomando instintivamente su abrigo.

-A esta hora los bares se empiezan a llenar-le explico sacando un billete de cinco libras y dejándolo sobre la mesa.

David confuso saco su billetera y lo imito. Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Bueno… tenemos suficiente material como para poder trabajar ¿no crees?-pregunto sonriendo. Recordó de pronto que le debía un buen susto a ese hombre… aunque claro, Londres en la tarde no es un buen lugar para hacerlo-. O podríamos hablar con Cuarón a ver si él tiene alguna idea para... ya sabes.

David sonrió. Una sonrisa llena de dientes y arrugas alrededor de los ojos con bolsas. Aun así parecía tan joven.

-Sí, claro.

-Bueno nos vemos, David-dijo poniendo su mano en el brazo del hombre.

-Nos vemos-se despidió.

-Y por cierto… la gente si me reconoce en las calles.

David levanto las cejas y pensó un instante antes de ir hacia su coche con expresión divertida, se volteo para contestar.

-Cierto, seguro fuiste el mejor profesor de inglés de todos los tiempos.

Escucho la risa explosiva hacer temblar los vidrios al pasar.

Era un hombre bastante peculiar y mientras manejaba a casa no se saco el sonido de su risa, que estaba seguro, había ahuyentado a las palomas londinenses que estaban en por la zona.

* * *

Tarde un poquito más de lo previsto, pero no me culpen. Culpe a Gary que no quería cooperar conmigo en los diálogos y no sabía bien como hacerlo hablar.

En fin. Si alguien va a Inglaterra (o donde quiera que esté en estos días) háganle saber que me desilusiono su falta de cooperación para con mi persona.

En fin. Si alguien va a Inglaterra (o donde quiera que esté en estos días) háganle saber que me desilusiono su falta de cooperación para con mi persona.

Si, si esta escritora está loca.

Gracias a todos los que comentaron y a los que me pusieron en favoritos.

Bueno aunque siempre contesto a los comentarios, me gustaría dejar mis agradecimientos aquí también.

**AbbeyBlack**: Los son, sin dudas =) Por cierto eso que me decías sobre que te confundías… es un pequeño problema que tengo con el world así que espero no incomode demasiado…

**Tiny**: Okey, estoy de acuerdo. La tercera es mi película favorita por lo bien que se destacan los personajes, los hechos y Cuarón… ¡Por Dios, es el mejor! Simplemente es increíble su forma de dirigir y definitivamente es la que mas fanservice tiene sobre Sirius/Remus… yo, personalmente, cuando escribo sobre ellos tengo que correr a ver la película por inspiración.

**Sissi Kendall**: Si, voy a viajar por las películas, los intervalos y la hija de David… es mejor no decir nada para que no te asustes y sigas leyendo ;)

Aclaracion: no voy a matar a nadie (por ahora) con lo de no asustarte me refiero a que no voy a pasar por alto nada que realmente haya pasado (quiero decir divorsios, nacimientos, separaciones, pelicualas, etc)

**Varne Belikov:** Bueno, muchas gracias por eso, da un placer que deberia ser un pecado que alguien de elogie la forma de escribir. Simplemente gracias =)

Como ya dije espero que las confusiones se arreglen en este capítulo… (me refiero a quien habla y esas cosas)

**Importante: ****Si los problemas con las separación de lugares o de quien habla no se arreglan aquí voy a dejar de subir este rps en FF para empezar a subirlo al LiveJournal. No lo voy a dejar inconcluso, pero no sería bueno confundir a los lectores con algo mal escrito. Así que ya saben… si no lo termino aquí en otro lado será ¿sí?**

**Saludos, Neru.**


	4. All my loving

All my loving (The Beatles)

**No les conté que soy una enferma de los Beatles ¿no? ¿de verdad? pues, eso no está nada bien de mi parte. Bueno lo soy… pero hay cosas que no me gustan de ellos ¿Qué cosas? Que los muy desgraciados se hayan separada, muerto o vuelto idiotas. Estoy mintiendo, de todas formas los amo =) Amo a los cuatro, menos a Paul por haber estado en Wings ¡que asco! fuera de eso son unos genios.**

**Disclaimer: Okey, no esto nunca paso. Pero ya me gustaría… ya me gustaría.**

**Spoilers, spoilers every where. Del tercer libro, quinto y la tercera pelicula, obviamente.**

* * *

Hay cosas que aprecia mucho de su vida. El haber cometido todos los errores que debía cometer de joven, cuando creció se dio cuenta que es realmente necesario en la vida y que no.

Agradece a todos los adultos irresponsables a su alrededor por haber permitido que el bebiera bajo sus narices y que fumara todo tipo de plantas, solía bromear con que algún día descubriría como fumar lechuga y ya no le quedaría nada sin probar sus efectos. Había consumido drogas, ninguna era suficiente, pero noto a temprana edad que no soñaba más alto por sus efectos. El era un genio y los genios lo son por sí mismos, sin necesidad de ponerse como un tronco.

No es que crea que es algo bueno, es que francamente no le importa. No se cree más listo que nadie, ciertamente no. Simplemente barajo la vida que le toco y la vivió de la manera más disfrutable posible.

Se caso con mujeres que realmente… ¿en qué pensaba? No es que desprecie a alguna o les guarde rencor, porque guardar rencor es una acumulación de algo que se convierte inevitablemente en un peso molesto con el tiempo. Y no le gustan esas cosas si puede evitarlo.

Hay algo que nunca se va a poder sacar de encima y cree que es inevitable, porque después de todos sus personajes siempre terminaban haciéndolo.

-¿Sirius fuma?-pregunto Gary apoyado en una pared del set de la Casa de los Gritos. Esperando a que terminaran de retocar a Timothy con sus dientes y su cabello y todo lo necesario para parecer un animago que puede transformarse en una rata y permanecer así por doce años. Lo peor de todo es que lo parece.

-¿Crees que debería?-pregunto el director.

-¿Por qué no lo haría? –era simple, un hombre que acababa de salir de prisión con mil frustraciones ¿acaso Cuarón no veía eso?

-¿Y por qué sí? -había algo particular en el, no era una pregunta de esas que los profesores del colegio le hacían cuando contestaba mal algo (lo cual era casi siempre, nunca le había ido bien en la escuela) esas del tipo "Tu respuesta está mal, pero no he terminado de humillarte, así que continua". Era una pregunta del tipo "Ninguna respuesta está mal siempre que me convenza lo que dices".

Debían ser las seis de la mañana y eso de madrugar nunca fue su cosa preferida en el mundo y Cuarón sonreía. No, en verdad. Gary se preguntaba si todos los latinos eran así.

-Estuvo en la cárcel-dijo resumiendo todo su punto.

-Azkaban no es una cárcel en donde puedas comprar cigarrillos-le explico-. Deberías leer el libro, Gary.

-Eh, no-respondio acomodándose la camisa a rayas-. Solo quería saber eso. Me pareció del tipo que fuma.

-Estoy seguro que ante de la prisión lo habrá hecho-le dijo a modo de consuelo, pero sin mentir. En verdad lo creía.

-¿Sabes? Salí con David-lo dice así porque nunca dirá "Salí con David como nos dijiste". Porque salieron porque estaban aburridos, no por nada más.

-¿Y?-y su sonrisa se mezcla con el cabello porque mira para abajo como si estuviera preguntando por mera cortesía y ya conocía la respuesta.

-Es un tipo legal.

No dijo nada más y Cuarón sabía que no lo iba a decir. Pidió un poco mas de luz sobre el lado derecho del set.

David estaba hablando con Daniel, parecían divertirse y Gary decidió ir hacia ellos.

-¿Qué hay?-pregunto poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Daniel en modo de saludo.

-Hola-su rostro volvió a brillar.

-Vine porque bueno… sinceramente no entiendo muy bien todo esto-admitió sin un ápice de vergüenza.

-¿No leíste tus líneas?-pregunto David, no parecía extrañado y eso molesto a Gary.

-Claro que lo hice-respondio ofendido-. Lo que no entiendo es porque todo esto. Es decir, no entiendo la escena porque no entiendo a los personajes y…

-Tal vez lo harías si hubieras abierto el libro-murmuro David.

-¿No los leíste?-pregunto Daniel impresionado- ¿ninguno?

-No, bueno… no me pareció importante si los leía o no.

-Pero… las películas están basadas en los libros-parecía como si de pronto alguien le dijera que la reina en realidad era una mucama disfrazada y con una peluca gris. Decepcionado.

-¿Y?-dijo rascándose la pera-. No todas las películas tienen un libro en el cual basarse y funcionan de igual manera.

Y la vida volvió a los ojos de Daniel y Oldman volvió a ser un Santo Grial en un mundo copas mediocremente fabricadas.

-Debe ser mas difícil si no se tiene algo más que el guion como guía-dice el chico impresionado.

-Tú solo has trabajado en películas en donde tenias algo mas en que apoyarte-dice encogiéndose de hombros-. Yo estoy acostumbrado a trabajar con poco material.

David rodo los ojos y busco un punto que mirar por encima de la cabeza de Gary.

_¿Con que esas tenemos? _Se dijo Oldman levantando una ceja al ver la cara de resignación del hombre.

-¿Algún problema Thewlis?-le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Ninguno, _Oldman_-y lo dice como cuando pelaba con sus amigos de la infancia. Como si pronunciara ese apellido o nombre que a su portador lo hacen echar chispas de rabia.

Duda seriamente que haya algo que sea capaz de hacer echar chispas a Gary, no quiere pensarlo demasiado. Solo por si acaso y su imaginación a muy lejos.

Gary sonríe y su personaje tiene los dientes muy amarillos. Y David también cree que en Azkaban debe haber contrabando de cigarros, pero luego recuerde que en Azkaban no puede haber contrabando, los Dementores no lo permitirían. Y unos segundos después, segundos que Gary aprovecho para entablar una charla con Daniel, recuerda que Azkaban en realidad no existe.

Se balancea atrás y adelante sobre los zapatos viejos y se mira la ropa que parece vieja y muy gastada.

-¿Qué dices tú, David?-pregunta Daniel.

-Disculpa no estaba escuchando-admite con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-¿Crees que Sirius y Remus fueron pareja?-lo dice sin inmutarse, sin intentar sonar desenfadado. Lo dice con una pureza de alguien, no puro en un sentido infantil, sino de alguien que ha crecido determinado a no ser un redomado idiota por el simple hecho de que la gente, el mundo, esperan que lo sea.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?-lo dijo con el entrecejo fruncido y mirada de reproche.

-Me pregunto en qué me basaba para el personaje-respondio Gary con soltura.

-¿No decías que no discutías tus técnicas con nadie?

-¿No decías que debía intentar no asustar a nadie?

David suspiro y volteo a Dan. Tenía una expresión de desconcierto bastante cómica.

-No sé si yo me lo imagine así-respondio-. Lo que sí sé es que puedo imaginármelo de esa forma.

-Pero entonces por qué en los libros no…

-¡Ahí está el problema de leer los libros de ante mano!-exclamo seriedad-. No les des tanta importancia a eso. Para empezar en un libro infantil no pueden decir de buenas a primeras "Y ellos se la pasaban follando…" o "Se dieron un tierno beso en forma de saludo…". Ningún libro infantil diría eso.

Daniel se quedo duro, sin decir una palabra. El gran actor, Gary Oldman, tuvo miedo de que el chico se pusiera a llorar.

-Estupendo-lo felicito David mirándolo con reproche-. Le provocaste un derrame cerebral.

El chico soltó una carcajada muy fuerte y llena de entendimiento. De esas que nacen de los chistes sucios contados entre amigos.

-Es increíble que hayas podido juntar "tierno beso" con "follando" en la misma oración-dice secándose los ojos-. Solo, solo hazme un favor-le pide sonriendo.

-No me vas a pedir que te explique qué significa ¿verdad?

La idea no lo asusta. Le encanta. No lleva más de medio segundo de haber hecho esa pregunta que ya puede imaginarse a sí mismo con unos títeres en las manos haciendo gestos explicándole a Daniel lo que pasa cuando mamá y papá se quieren mucho.

-No, solo… no lo digas cerca de los de producción-le urgió mirando su entorno-. Nos meterás en problemas.

-¿Por qué lo que yo diga…?

-No preguntes-aconsejo David.

-¡Hey, Emma!-llamo Daniel agitando el brazo-. Lo siento, tengo que hablar con ella. Claro, si me presta atención.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto David, hasta donde el sabia eran buenos amigos.

-A que si Alfonso esta cerca, tienes suerte si Emma se digna a mirarte-lo dijo riendo sin reproche alguno.

Se deslizo entre los dos y paso fue junto a la chica que parecía enamorada del director. Nunca se le despegaba y siempre lo rodeaba y le lanzaba preguntas rápidas una tras otras, como si tuviera miedo de que de un momento a otro desapareciera y la dejara con todas esas dudas sin respuesta, quería absorber todo lo que el tenia para ofrecerles. Rupert y él le gastaron unas cuantas bromas del tipo "¿Quieres que los dejemos solos, Emma?". La chica primero parecía enojarse, pero como siempre termino decidiendo que lo mejor sería ignorarlos demostrando su madurez. A partir de entonces las bromas perdieron su encanto y gracia.

-¿No son tiernos?-pregunto David riendo-. Los adolescentes y sus enamoramientos.

-Como digas-respondio encogiéndose de hombros-. Hablando de enamoramientos ¿estás listo para amarme, Thewlis?-lo dijo casi serio, casi.

-¿Perdón?-pregunto saltando como si le hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica.

Desde su lugar los observaba sin dejar de contestar las preguntas de Emma. Alfonso Cuarón sonreía, porque el muy maldito lo sabía. En esa esquina ya no eran David y Gary, eran sus personajes. Solo David parecía no haberse dado cuenta aun.

-Remus está enamorado de mi ¿recuerdas?-y lo dice condescendiente como si lo disculpara por ser tan torpe, porque el ya sabía cómo era.

-Según tu teoría, lo _estuvo_ no lo _ está_-le aclaro cruzando los brazos.

-Claro, claro.

-Además es solo un abrazo-dice rondando los ojos.

-No, no lo es-no se molesta en explicarle porque, pero Gary lo entiende.

-Es mucho mejor de lo que esperaba ¿sabes?-dice mirando a Dan-. Yo no esperaba a un chico como él.

-Es muy agradable.

-Es listo y es practico-dice sin darle demasiadas vueltas-. No es un _gran _actor… pero en un par de años… ¿Quién sabe?

-Vaya elogio.

-Lo es, aunque no lo creas-le aseguro retirando los largos mechones de cabello que requería para hacer de Sirius-. Al último adolescente al que yo he felicitado fue a Natalie Portman y seria un crimen no hacerlo. Esa niña tiene la actuación clavada en el medio del pecho.

-Ya, supongo que Daniel debería sentirse honrado.

-Por supuesto.

-Y dime, Señor Fabuloso, ¿estás tú listo para amar a Remus?-no dijo su nombre, porque era a Remus a quien debía amar.

-Yo amo a todo el mundo, David-aseguro sonriendo.

-¡Actores a sus lugares!-bramo el director.

David se retiro a la parte trasera del set y espero allí junto con Dan y Emma. Ambos chicos parecían no querer mirarlo o hablarle. El hombre sonrió con ternura y recordó cuando él hacia eso mismo, esa cosas de no salir de las emociones del personaje para no perderlo. Siendo justos él lo hacía a los veinte años y los dos jóvenes frente a él tenían catorce y trece. No lo hacían nada mal.

Ellos entraron al sonido de la maravillosa palabra "acción". Esa palabra dividía mundos, entre el real y el que era de las puertas Leavesden para dentro; de la realidad a la imaginación de J.K. Rowling.

Daniel y Emma se adentraron el set al otro lado de la puerta. Y David espero a escuchar la orden que le dijera que era su turno de entrar.

Un hombre con barriga y la claqueta debajo del brazo estaba ahí con la oreja pegada a un auricular y asintiendo a todo lo que le decían como si quien sea que le estuviera hablando pudiera verlo.

-Le toca en tres, dos uno…-le dijo haciéndole señas y dándole la varita de utilería.

Respira y abre la puerta con expresión alarmada, como se supone que debe ser, y grita un _"Expeliarmus"_ y ve a Daniel de rodillas sosteniendo la varita en alto y con una mano en la ropa de Sirius, arrugándola, para que no se escape. No quita la mirada de la de Daniel que ya no tiene la varita en alto y le hace un gesto para que se haga a un lado. El chico lo hace y siente el peso de la mirada del hombre sobre él, pero no deja de mirar a "Black" porque mato a sus padres y se supone que no confía en él, que siente un odio visceral tan intenso que podría enfermarse. Un momento tenso y David siente y sabe que Daniel Radcliffe está teniendo la revelación actoral de su vida.

-¡Corten!-grita Cuarón y algo de decepción se le destila en la voz.

Daniel lo mira confundido y luego mira a Emma y Rupert. Esta claramente esperando que le digan que fue lo que salió mal y arreglarlo y volver al trabajo. Que nunca fue más atrapante, porque Emma nunca había jadeado tanto de miedo en su vida, como si en verdad temiera por sus amigos, y Rupert nunca había parecido tan indefenso.

-Emma, Daniel vuelvan a sus lugares-les indico y los chicos obedecieron confundidos-. David… se supone que… mira, vigila a Harry ¿de acuerdo?

David asintió algo sorprendido ¿no era eso lo que hacía? No le había quitado la vista de encima Daniel.

-Vigílalo, porque no quieres que hiera a Sirius-le aclaro suspirando. No era un suspiro de cansancio, sino de resignación-. Habla con Gary, solo tienen quince minutos ¿de acuerdo? Daniel será el peligro y tú serás el caballero de limpia armadura.

-Brillante-fue lo único que dijo.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Brillante armadura-lo corrigió.

-Sí, eso-y sonrió en forma de disculpa-. Gary, aquí David necesita tú… colaboración.

Fueron al otro del set. Donde estaba la mesa con vasos de agua y algunas botanas.

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-Que tengo que salvarte-le dijo ceñudo.

Lo dijo como un niño que patea una piedra en la calle mientras le cuenta a sus amigos que sus padres lo castigaron. Gary sonríe.

-¿Y?

-No pareces las personas que se dejan salvar-admitió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Serviría si te dijera alguna debilidad mía?-le sugirió.

-No lo sé-lo dice casi con vergüenza.

-Estuve en rehabilitación para alcohólicos-y es un recuerdo, no parece para nada apenado. Era como si estuviese viendo una foto vieja y contara la historia de la foto. Tranquilo y un poco nostálgico.

David asiente, solo asiente.

-Ese no es tu problema ¿verdad?-adivina arqueando las comisuras de los labios en una sonrisa socarrona-. Tu problema es conmigo.

-No tengo problemas contigo.

-No te vi muy intimidado por tener que hacer de protector de DiCaprio-y tiene la delicadeza de sonar ofendido el muy bastardo.

-¡No es eso!-no grita, pero no hace falta para que se demuestre su enojo.

-Claro que sí, es porque soy hombre-se da vuelta sin mirarlo-. No te resulto atractivo y por eso.

Y si David le viera la cara… había un niño pasándosela en grande en sus facciones. Un animal en su sonrisa.

-¡Ese no es el maldito problema, no importa cómo me resultes a mí!-y lo toma del brazo para obligarlo a voltear-. A Remus, le tienes que gustar a Remus.

-Pues, se Remus-dice encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si lo soy, pero…

Y Gary levanta los brazos exasperado como si le pidiera a alguien en el cielo que terminara con aquello. Baja las manos y toma a David por los hombros.

-Piensa en lo que sea que te lleve a darle vida a Remus-le dije con voz grave-. Solo hazlo.

Y David lo hace, le toma un minuto y varias respiraciones profundas pero lo hace.

-Ahora dime ¿Por qué no puedes mantenerte así?-y baja los brazos despacio, soltándolo.

-Porque…-y frunce el seño-. No lo sé-pero no se deja derrotar y lo desafía molesto- ¿Por qué tú no tienes que parecer enamorado de mi?

-Porque yo estoy en el piso y ni siquiera sé que tu vas a llegar-le dice como quien fa las respuesta a una de esas preguntas a las que solo se puede contestar "porque sí"-. Te prometo que cuando te vea parecerá que quiero comprar una casa en el campo, plantar maíz, hacer bebes y tener muchos cachorritos contigo

David se ríe con nervios y esquiva su mirada.

-En el guion es Remus quien debe mostrarse emocionado por ver a Sirius.

-Por dios, hombre-se queja Gary.

Lo toma por los hombros nuevamente y con rapidez choca su boca con la de él, secamente lo toma de la cara antes de que pueda apartarlo y apartarlo.

David no lo hace solo abre los ojos como platos y se paraliza. Tiene a Gary Oldman, al jodido Gary Oldman, contra su boca.

Gary lo suelta con un suspiro y le muestra una sonrisa llena de dientes y cabello revuelto tapándole la cara.

-Eso estuvo bien-afirma acomodándose. Ni siquiera mira alrededor para ver si fueron vistos.

David lo hace por él.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunto alejándose unos pasos.

-Para que me dejaras de molestar-dice con naturalidad-. Tranquilo, no la tomes conmigo. Solo hacia lo que alguien debió haber puesto en el jodido guion ¿te imaginas el escándalo?

David no se lo imagina. No se puede imaginar nada.

-Vamos, no seas cobarde-le dice Gary acercándose-. Te prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer, solo intenta recordar eso cuando Remus y Sirius estén juntos.

Y el otro hombre lo mira con enojo. Duda que solo lo vaya a recordar por Remus, probablemente no se lo olvide en su vida.

-¿Ya lo resolvieron?-dice una voz detrás de ellos.

David se sobresalta y asiente esquivando a Alfonso para volver a su lugar.

-¿Qué le hiciste?-dice Alfonso riendo cuando estuvo seguro de que David no lo oiría.

El actor se encogió de hombros se unió a sus risas.

-A partir de ahora las cosas van a estar mejor-es lo único que responde y sigue el camino que había tomado David hasta alcanzarlo.

En medio de el set nuevamente repleto de gente Gary lo toma por el hombro con disimulo y le dice despacio.

-Sí, ya sé que beso genial-David lo mira incrédulo y el prosigue-Pero a pesar de eso… no te portes como una niña de doce años. Solo fue…-y se detiene porque la mirada de David le advierte que si dice la palabra "beso" lo va a destripar vivo-, actuar como lo habría hecho Sirius.

David respira hondo y asiente.

Hacen la escena y Cuarón se levanta aplaudiendo diciendo que fue genial, que lo había hecho prefecto y que fue más rápido de lo que esperaba.

David ensimismado en sus pensamientos, no advierte la mirada de alguien sobre él.

Gary ensimismado en sus pensamientos no advierte que está mirando fijo a alguien y eso podría considerarse grosero.

* * *

**Es un capítulo corto pero espero que lo valga.**

**Bueno... gracias por los pasados reviews. Pude arreglar mi problema con FF asi que la historia sera publicada por acá =)**

**lobitablack: Tenes razón yo estaba equivocada. Pero no soy la única! Gary Oldman no aparece el "silencio de los inocentes", es verdad, pero tampoco en "El Dragón rojo", el que aparece ahí es Edward Norton o Ralph Fiennes. Gary aparece en Hannibal.**

******Gracias por corregirme porque me equivoque y ni bien pueda lo arreglo.**

**Abbey: Mil gracias por agregarme a LJ y por dejar un review ;) por suerte solucione los problemas.**

**Marijo: Gracias por dejar el review =)**

**Gracias a todo lo que agregaron el fic a favoritos y a alerta de historia.**

**Saludos, Neru.**


	5. You've got to hide your love away

You've to got to hide you love away (The Beatles)

Okey, perdón ¿sí? Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto tiempo en subir otro capítulo… en verdad, lo siento. Pero les traigo otro poco de este mundo ¿eso compensa algo? Supongo que no, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

Fueron unos meses movidos para mí, cosas malas pasaron, pero mi vida no es de su interés… esta historia si lo es asique intentemos revivir un poco a este fic.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece. Pertenecen a la creación… ¿Aunque quién no querría ser la dueña de Gary Oldman?

* * *

Un reloj bastante viejo colgado en la pared blanca de cocina marco las cinco. Gary suspiro y se levanto con su taza de té en las manos.

El viaje hasta el sillón de la sala fue bastante rápido, volcó mucho del contenido de su tasa en el camino. Estaba ansioso de hablar con su hijo. Se sentó en el duro sillón negro que había colocado metódicamente junto al teléfono.

Alguien le había dicho alguna vez, probablemente su madre o su ex esposa, que se debe colocar un asiento cómodo junto al teléfono ya que se suele pasar mucho tiempo sentado junto a él hablando. Gary había desechado la idea respondiendo que él no hablaba mucho por teléfono, solo lo necesario. Así que no solo no había puesto el sillón más cómodo, sino que había elegido el más incomodo de todos los que había visto en la vida. Era, según él, una buena forma de ahorrar en boletas telefónicas.

Marco el número con rapidez y algo de torpeza. Se lo sabía de memoria como ningún otro número en el mundo, incluyendo el de su casa de California, aun así la torpeza y el apuro lo llevaron a marcar mal y a intentar explicarle a un mujer algo sorda que él se había equivocado al marcar y no sabía nada sobre su hija Alice y que su nombre no era Edward.

Lo intento nuevamente con un poco menos de apuro. El tono de espera sonó solo una vez y Gary tuvo la certeza de que su hijo tenía tantas ganas de hablar como él.

-Hola ¿Papa?-pregunto una voz mucho más gruesa que la última vez que la había oído- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cuándo vienes? Porque _tienes _que venir a buscarme ¿Lo harás verdad? ¿Puede ser mañana? tengo preparado un bolso con algo de ropa ¿sabes?

-Yo también te extraño, Alfie-respondió su padre riendo-. Estoy bien, hijo ¿Qué tal tu?

-Vienes a buscarme ¿verdad?-pregunto su hijo casi como si tuviera miedo a que la respuesta a esa pregunta fuera un rotundo "no".

-Claro que si-dijo su padre divertido- ¿Por qué no lo haría?

-No lo sé…

-¿Algo que quieras decirme, hijo?-pregunto preocupado.

-Yo…-se tomo una pausa antes de responder- Mama esta insoportable-confeso tragando saliva sonoramente-. Cree que esta gorda o algo así y esta de muy malhumor, se enoja por todo y sin motivos. Esta haciendo una dieta con comida… eso no merece ser llamado comida.

-Oh, ya veo-dijo entendiendo el punto-. Bien, que te parece si mañana te paso a buscar al colegio y…

-Sí, me parece muy bien-dijo sin dejarlo terminar su oración.

-Bien-Gary ahogo su risa y suspiro- ¿Cómo van tus cosas? ¿La escuela?

-Bien, supongo-respondió Alfie con desgano-. Muy aburrida, nada tan interesante como estar trabajando en una película del jodido Harry Potter.

-Si… bueno, ya sabes cómo es esto de ser una estrella-dijo su padre riendo pero sin desviarse del tema-. Alfie, no quiero ser un padre molesto pero me gustaría saber cómo le va a mi hijo en la escuela.

-No va mal, solo… el profesor de Ingles1 es algo idiota y le gusta creer que puede decirme que hacer pero…

-El _puede_ decirte que hacer-respondió con rotundidad.

-No me refiero a eso ¿de acuerdo?-Alfie suspiro y dijo con cansancio-. Diablos, ahí viene mama. Seguramente a contarte esto mismo.

Gary puso los ojos en blanco y suprimió una carcajada. Habían pasado los años y aun así recordaba el efecto que su ex tenía en las personas, pero para ser justos eso era lo que le había gustado en un principio.

-Mama, yo estoy hablando con el-suplicaba su hijo.

-Alfie-advirtió la voz de su madre.

Gary alcanzo a oír el sonido del cambio de manos del teléfono.

-Gary-lo saludo la voz con cortes frialdad.

-Lesley ¿Qué hay?-le respondió.

-Tenemos que hablar muy seriamente sobre el comportamiento de Alfie en la escuela…

_Y aquí vamos _pensó el hombre sonriendo. Realmente no le prestaba mucha atención a lo que le decía, se limitaba a decir "por supuesto, Lesley" o "claro, comprendo" "tienes toda la razón" "ya hablare seriamente con él". Eso dejaba a la mujer tranquila.

Para ser sinceros él creía que todo aquello de ser duro con Alfie por cosas tan burdas como por las que su madre se preocupaba, era innecesario. Creía que debían corregir la actitud, si. Pero no creía que Lesley debiera actuar como si ella misma hubiese sido el ejemplo de adolescente correcta cuando el mismo sabía muy bien las cosas que ella hacía y como las hacia durante su juventud.

-¿Por qué no me pasa con Alfie?-pregunto interrumpiéndola, sabía que eso no le gustaba mucho, por eso agrego-. Creo que debo hablar con el muy seriamente de esto.

-Tu padre quiere hablar contigo-le comunico a su hijo con voz e satisfacción, como si hubiera ganado una batalla muy importante.

-¿Si?-pregunto el muchacho con fingida aprensión.

-Hazme un favor, hijo-le pidió frotándose la sien con una mano-. Intenta no darle disgustos a tu madre. Yo entiendo que a veces es algo… densa con respecto a algunos temas. Pero es tu madre y le debes mucho. No voy a presionarte con este tema, creo que eres lo suficientemente mayor para saber si deseas causarle penas a tu madre solo por no querer ponerle más énfasis al estudio.

-Entiendo-contesto su hijo suspirando-. Lo siento.

-No me pidas perdón, muchacho-lo detuvo su padre-. Solo promete intentarlo un poco más. Por tu madre.

-Lo prometo-dijo seriamente-. Bueno… hablando de otra cosa ¿Cómo estas mis hermanos?

-Bastante bien-Gary sonrió con alegría-. Están pasando el verano en casa de su abuela. Los veré dentro de unas semanas. Le pediré a tu madre permiso para que vengas ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo-acepto dócilmente-. Oye ¿Cómo va el trabajo?

-Como siempre supongo-contesto con sencillez. No le gustaba hablar mucho con sus hijos sobre trabajo si tiene que ser sincero. No es por nada y siempre amo su trabajo, pero le gustaría mucho más que cada vez que algún niño de la edad de sus hijos les preguntara "¿De qué trabaja tu padre?" ellos pudieran responder algo diferente a "Es actor"-. Es un trabajo como cualquier otro-y de verdad lo dice queriendo sonar sincero, deseando serlo-. El director no está mal, no está nada mal.

-Viniendo de ti, eso, es un alago-razono el chico sorprendido- ¿Qué tan idiotas son los actores prodigio con los que trabajas? Dicen que Radcliffe es bastante insoportable.

-No lo es-contesto con seriedad-. Ninguno de ellos en realidad. Son chicos buenos, demasiado buenos. En verdad, da un poco de miedo que se comporten tan bien.

-¿En verdad?-pregunto asombrado-. Bueno supongo que eso está bien.

-Sí, eso creo.

-Bueno papá, nos vemos mañana-se despidió Alfie con pesar-. Escucho a mamá caminar hacia aquí, supongo que quiere que estudie para el examen de mañana.

-Sí, suerte con eso…

-¿Aun no te has puesto a estudiar?-pregunto una voz enojada desde el otro lado-. Dile a tu padre que debes estudiar y cuelga de una vez.

Gary suspiro y bajo el teléfono.

Una vez le preguntaron si le era complicado combinar los oficios de padre y actor. El respondió que era cuestión de balances. Pero sinceramente no era un problema, porque tenía momentos como aquellos, momentos tan domestico, en los que debía hablar con su hijo y discutir con su ex mujer. Y no importaba si había trabajado en las mejores películas con los mejores actores, con los mejores directores. Solo importaba que al final del día, al volver a casa, solo era un hombre con tres hijos, algo cansado, algo triste algunas veces, pero nunca era alguien vacio. Porque su papel de padre… era el mejor que había encontrado, y ese lo llevo directo a la cima. Y es importante destacar que lo conseguí sin ayuda de su agente.

* * *

Hay una cafetería en Leavesden. En realidad no es un lugar muy grande, pero es bastante confortador cuando necesitas un café a las seis de la mañana.

-¿Y cómo pasaste el fin de semana?-pregunto Gary tapado con una campera puesta sobre los hombros sin pasar los brazos por las mangas.

-Bien-contesto David con sequedad- ¿Y tú?

-Bien-respondió sonriendo con alegría-. Mi hijo vino a quedarse a casa y estuvimos paseando un poco.

-Genial.

-Oye, sé que es algo temprano…-dijo con seriedad repentina-, pero el levantarte a las cinco de la mañana para grabar es algo normal. Creí que ya lo sabías.

-Claro que lo sé- respondió irritado.

-¿Qué te sucede?-no es que le importe, tampoco es que no. Pero es obvio que él quería que se lo pregunte.

-Mira… no tengo problemas con tus métodos de actuación, pero creo que deberías consultar los míos antes de…-no termino esa oración, no podía terminarla si tenía que ser sincero.

-¿Besarte?

-Sí, eso mismo-dijo asintiendo.

-Escucha, tienes razón no debí haber hecho eso… ero ¿Me vas a negar que los resultados nos dieron una escena perfecta?

-Eso no importa.

-Eres actor, debería importarte.

-Sí, si me importa.

-¿Entonces?

-Solo…

Gary soltó una carcajada. Obviamente le estaba tomando el pelo.

-Hagamos esto, yo no te volveré a besar y tu volverás a ser la persona amable que eras ¿de acuerdo?

-¿No volverás a hacerlo?

-No- respondió levantándose iba a dejarlo en solo eso. Pero sus instintos gamberros fueron más fuertes-. A menos que quieras.

-¿Por qué yo querría…?-David sintió que la pregunta era inútil, detuvo su lengua y dijo resignado-. De acuerdo.

-Vamos-lo animo Gary-. Este es nuestro último día de grabación juntos.

-En realidad es nuestro ultimo día en esta película-lo corrigia apoyando su barbilla sobre sus largas y grandes manos-. Sirius vuelve a aparecer, Remus también.

-Yo aun no he aceptado a trabajar en alguna más.

-Yo lo hare, es decir, seria idiota si no lo hiciera.

Gary lo medito un minuto para luego preguntar como un pequeño inocente.

-¿Cómo sabes que vuelven a aparecer?

-Alfonso lo dijo.

-Oh, por un minuto creí que habías leído los libros.

David casi confiesa que lo hizo, pero es Gary y esa en realidad no parece una buena idea. Simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cómo lo pasaste con tu hijo?

-Bien-contesto feliz pero sin poder agregar nada porque el muchacho… Rupert recorría nervioso la cafetería frotándose las manos.

-Rupert ¿sucede algo?-pregunto Davis con amabilidad.

-Yo… Alfonso nos pidió un ensayo y se entregaba hoy-contesto nervioso-. Y yo no lo hice.

-¿Un ensayo?-pregunto Gary.

-Sobre experiencias vividas pero con las perspectivas de los personajes-aclaro David.

Gary asintió como reconociendo que esa no era una mala idea. El mexicano sabía lo que hacía, de eso no había dudas.

-Si bueno… me van a regañar.

-¿Por qué no intentas hacerlo ahora?-pregunto David.

El joven se sentó apenado.

-Porque no se cómo contar algo desde Ron, es decir no es una persona muy expresiva que digamos-contesto deprimido-. Y cuando muestra sus sentimientos luego los cubre o los disfraza para que no lo noten.

-¿Por qué no pones eso?-sugirió Gary.

-Si tal vez… aunque francamente no sé cómo a Alfonso se lo ocurre pedirme que haga esto-agrego negando con incredulidad-. Es decir, es Ron, el no podría hacer una trabajo como est…-sus ojos se abrieron como platos y pego un salto de la silla- ¡Claro!

-¿Descubriste como hacerlo?-pregunto David.

-No, no lo voy a hacer-dijo feliz-. Esa es mi forma de hacerlo.

Gary soltó una carcajada.

-Es una excelente idea, muchacho-lo felicito palmeándole la espalda- ¿Sabes que es lo mejor? Cuarón va a amar esa idea.

Ruperto le dedico una sonrisa y se marcho con mucho más optimismo del que había tenido al llegar.

David rodo los ojos y comenzó a mover la mandíbula como si estuviera masticando algo.

-Siempre haces eso-le comento Gary.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Eso-le contesto apuntándolo con la cabeza-. Lo de mover la boca.

David se detuvo y lo miro unos instantes con confusión.

-No hago nada con la boca.

_Si, si lo haces _pensó Gary pero no dijo nada más.

-Tal vez tú me estas mirando demasiado la boca.

David se levanto con ese último comentario, retirándose de la cafetería. Dejo a Gary preguntándose si de verdad había oído eso ultimo o solo era producto de su imaginación.

* * *

El último día que están juntos en el mismo set ninguno de los dos puede evitar mirar al otro de reojo. No es por nada en especial, o tal vez si y solo ellos no se dan cuenta.

Cuarón necesito mucha concentración para no reírse cuando David casi resbala con un cable al ver a Gary mecerse en su lugar como si estuviera bailando.

A un costado llamo a Rupert a hablar en privado.

-¿Por qué no entregaste el ensayo?-pregunta intentando ser serio.

-Lo olvide-dice sonriendo.

El que un actor sonría al confesarte una falta es muestra de que no estás siendo un buen director.

-Rupert…

-El lo hubiera olvidado ¿entiendes?-dice el muchacho antes de que lo regañen-. Ron, hubiera olvidado hacerlo.

Alfonso lo mira perplejo. Emma entrego como unas 15 hojas, Daniel entrego solo una. Ambos ensayos están muy bien centrados en sus personajes.

El de Rupert es el mejor. No entrega una hoja, el entrega la esencia de Ron en su forma más pura.

-¿Sabes?-dice comenzando a reír muy fuerte, haciendo que su acento se marque más que nunca-. Es el mejor ensayo que me han entregado.

Rupert sonríe y se retira algo aliviado.

Alfonso camina hacia la parte trasera del set, quiere estar tranquilo un minuto y todos están conversando sobre cómo van a desmontar aquella parte, ya que, dicen, no van a volver a necesitar. El camina y tararea, el es mexicano y fiel partidario de que una canción debe acompañar al hombre en su camino.

Para su cantar al escucharlos hablar.

-Nos vemos, Gary-dice la voz de David y Alfonso podía jurar que le estaba tendiendo una mano.

-Nos vemos.

Hay unos segundos de silencio que interrumpe la voz de Gary.

-¿No me vas a pedir que te bese?-lo dice acusador, en broma-. Es nuestro último día juntos.

-Idiota.

-¿Eso es un no?

-Oldman, no sé qué es lo que va mal contigo, pero algo va mal.

-Lo dice el homofóbico.

-No soy…-comienza a decir.

Alfonso imagina su rostro él un rojo brillante

-No soy eso-termina con frialdad-. y en cualquier caso, tú no eres homosexual. Tienes tres hijos.

-Eso no implica…

No hay más después de esas palabras. Y maldita sea, Alfonso lo sabe, sabe que están haciendo. Maldición, sí que lo sabe.

Pasan cuarenta respiraciones comprimidas en el pecho del director, se tapo la boca y la nariz para no hacer ruido.

-No soy homofóbico-dice la voz de David jadeando agitado.

Gary no dice nada, no puede decir nada. No sabe que decir.

-Tranquilo, solo fue… quería que me dejaras en paz con eso-resume David-. Como cuando lo dijiste tú ¿recuerdas? Solo es actuar.

No hay respuesta.

Alfonso escucha pasos y se aleja sutilmente del lugar.

Se muere de ganas de contarle ese secreto al mundo. Pero ni siquiera cree que sea un secreto, porque nadie se lo conto y obviamente ni ellos mismo se dan cuenta de cuánto tiempo pasan mirándose el uno al otro cuando vuelven a estar entre todo el gentío alborotado.

Solo actuar y un cuerno.

El es director y si de algo saben es de actuar. También es latino, y si de algo saben los latinos de sentimientos.

* * *

Hay algo que me gustaría aclarar damas y caballeros (si es que los hay), si el capitulo no cumple sus expectativa lo lamento mucho, en verdad. Es lo mejor que les puedo ofrecer, pero aun falta. Esta historia no termina en la tercera película, para nada.

Es muy corto, lo siento. Pero un bloqueo mental me impide seguir. La próxima semana subiré otro, espero, y compensara lo corto que este fue.

Saludos, disculpas y abrazos…

Neru.


End file.
